Harry the Unknown
by Nebriniel Peredhil
Summary: Happy potter is not who he semes to be. He is Merlin's son. Merlin left to protect Camelot leaving harry to face the big world. Merlin comes to hogwarts to see his son, who is changing into how he should look
1. Chapter 1

Harry the unknown

Merlin brushed his black hair out of his eyes to see the map clearly. His blue eyes glisened in the light of the candles. James and lily sat down in-front of him paying attention but not interfering. This was just between Albus Dumbledore and Merlin. Merlin now in his forties was wound tight. Merlin had not slept in 5 days. Gaius was sick and dieing. War had just finished in Camelot. Mordred was, and still is, determined as hell to kill Arthur.

Lily held a baby tight to her chest trying to sooth it. Every single time it started to cry Merlin flinched and looked up.

"We need to hurry it up." James said. Merlin gave a sharp nod and continued.

"Ealdor is here. If you can't find Camelot my mother Hunith can get you to me." Merlin said pointing to a point on the map. Albus took out a quill and marked it.

"Camelot is here. I'll be here or the out in the forest along the outskirts. Do not wear brown. You can get shot, and do not bring valuables you will run into bandits." the three nodded. Merlin took a deep breath and stood. He held his hands out to hold the baby and lily handed him over. Merlin smiled as he cradled the young baby.

"It'll be safer this way for you. You can live life to the fullest. Lily and James are going to take good care of you. I love you harry." Merlin whispered hissing his son's forehead. He gave harry back to Lily. Merlin lifted a shaky hand.

"Change vultus ut quisnam vos ero. tutus in diligo vos mos subsisto a novus vita est vestri. meus filius moror." Merlin whispered is eyes glowing gold. The baby's fetures changed. His black hair got messier his bright blue eyes turned green his face went wider as did his whole frame. A tear escaped Merlin's eye as he saw his own son transform to lily and James'. "I will miss you, Harry Potter." Merlin said and left. "He is your son now." Albus said. James and lily smiled and took their new son home.

**AN: hey what did you think? Please review it keeps me going. **

**Change vultus ut quisnam vos ero. tutus in diligo vos mos subsisto a novus vita est vestri. meus filius moror- means Change shape to who you will be. safe in love you will stay a new life is your's. my son to stay.**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry the unknown

**Chapter 2**

**3 days later:**

Merlin walked the quiet road to Camelot. He already missed the company of his baby son, but he did what had to be done. Camelot was no place for a baby warlock. Camelot was no place for a baby. All Merlin could do was pray Harry's mother would not find him. Morgana, how did he fall for her? After all she's done, she birthed his son.

Camelot has stood for hundreds of years but inside it has only aged a few thanks to Merlin's spell. Where the world aged a hundred years Camelot aged less than half.

"Merlin!" a failure voice shouted. Merlin looked up just as Arthur came charging towards him. Merlin wiped his cheeks for tears that had come out on his long walk home. He put on a smile and hugged his friend, almost getting tackled to the ground.

"Where have you been! You've been gone a week! Wait... where is Harry?" Arthur asked. Merlin looked at his feet.

"He's somewhere safe." Merlin whispered.

"What? Where?" Arthur asked.

"With a nice couple, he is their son now."

"Y-You used magic on your own son?" Arthur asked.

"I did what I had to do to help him fit in. he now is a beautiful green eyed boy." Merlin said looking away from Arthur. Arthur put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I would say that I understand.. but I don't. I don't think I ever will. For you to give up you son makes you braver than I can ever be. He'll come home one day, Merlin, I promise." Arthur said pulling Merlin into a hug. If it were anyone else, Arthur would just stand there. If it were anyone else he would have said to move on, but this was a delicate situation. Arthur could fell Merlin's body shake from his tears. To lose a son, is the hardest thing for a father to go through.

Arthur guided Merlin back to the castle ignoring the stares from people as they passed. The knights greeted them, unknowing what Merlin just did. So he put on a smile and said he needed to go check on Gaius.

"Merlin?" Gaius' voice rang out.

"Yeah I'm home." Merlin said through the tears that clouded his vision.

"Merlin what's wrong?" Gaius asked sitting up in his bed. Merlin sat down at the foot of the bed and cried his heart out. Gaius comforted the warlock. After an hour Merlin had stopped crying.

"Oh I have something for you Gaius." Merlin said reaching into his pocket. In his hand a vial with a brown liquid.

"It'll make you better." Marlin said.

"Thank you Merlin." he said drinking it.

Weeks passed and war came to Camelot.

Two years passed and Guinevere had her second child.

**Harry's 4****th**** year**

**Graveyard:**

Voldemort stood staring at the spot Harry, and Cedric disappeared.

"My lord?" Lucius Malfoy asked stepping forward.

"Leave me." Voldemort growled, and one by one the death eaters disappeared.

"Well, well, well. That did not go as planed now did it." a female voice mocked. Voldemort turned and sighed her pale green eyes staring intently at him.

"What do you want Morgana?" he asked.

"I want my son back and you can give him to me. Lets make a deal shall we? You give me my son and help me destroy Camelot. Then you don't have to worry about harry and in return I sall help you destroy all Muggles.

**Mad eye Moody's Office:**

Time stopped for harry. no. no. no. no. Barty Crouch Jr is NOT mad eye.

"Your mad." Harry immediately regretted it but he had to. "Your mad." he repeated in disbelief.

"Mad, am I? We'll see! We'll see who's mad, now that the Dark Lord has returned, with me at his side! He is back, Harry Potter, you did not conquer him - and now - I conquer you!"

Moody raised his wand, he opened his mouth. Then harry felt it. It was like a water fall, or an explosion. Moody went flying backwards. Just then Dumbledore burst into the room the other professors behind him. Harry looked at Dumbledore in fear.

"I don't know what happened sir!" Harry practically shouted his green eyes now blue.

**Dumbledore's Office:**

Dumbledore sat in his office chair reading the letter over and over again. The peaces were coming together.

_Dear Albus Dumbledore,_

_The spell I put on Harry will wear away around the time of his Fifteenth year and will take full effect the day I put it on him. I know that Lily and James raised him well but I feel it is my duty as his father to explain these changes and be there for him when the painful full change comes. _

_Camelot is still in much danger, if not more so than before. Morgana has joined forces with a Lord Voldemort. Though I know not who he is From what I here he is a terror. Lord Voldemort's plan is to take over the ministry of magic then destroy the Muggle world starting with Camelot. If Camelot falls then the world will. _

_Gaius still lives to this day, thanks to the potion you gave me. King Arthur and Queen Guinevere's third child is blessed with the gift of magic. Although I have been training him They would like him to be able to be with children his age. His name is Balinor, he is of his twelfth year. If you are willing they would like him to attend your school. _

_If you have sent me any letters I'm afraid to say I have not revived one. If that be because Camelot is well hidden or that the owls dd not make it during the wars that had taken place. _

_Harry's Godfathers wanted me to say they miss him, especially Gwaine. Although I must admit I am glad Harry is out of Gwaine's influence. _

_I know you have taught my son well so thank you and Lily and James too. Keep my son safe till my return._

_ Merlin Ambrosius_

Dumbledore sighed. Harry had just returned to the Dursley's and Merlin did not know that Lily and James had died.


	3. Inportant notice

AN)

hello there faithful followers. If most of you havn't noticed I have not updated a few storys for months. I have posted so many it's getting out of hand and is starting to bug me. so this is me asking you to go to my profile, easy. and vote on my poll to keep the story you like. If you don't vote your favorite story just might be abandoned, and I'd hate to disipoint. the more votes the more likely I'd keep it.

thank you,

abd


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin sighed. It had been a long journey. Arthur and Balinor insisted on coming along so he couldn't just apperate there. No instead Merlin was stuck walking. Merlin had his brown cloak on, Arthur his teal, and Balinor his green. They kept their hoods up and covering their faces and closed concealing their medieval style clothes. They had made their way, slowly, to Godric's Hollow.

"No." Merlin Whispered. The potter's house was in ruins.

"Merlin?" Arthur's voice asked. 'where is my son?' his mind screamed at him. He ran inside the house. "MERLIN! It's not safe!" Arthur's voice shouted his footsteps following his. Merlin felt a hand grab his arm yanking hard making him turn. He was face to face with Arthur.

"He's not here Merlin." He said softly trying to reason with the warlock.

"He has to be. HARRY!" Merlin shouted trying to escape Arthur's grasp.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted to get Merlin's attention. It worked. Merlin stopped struggling and faced his friend.

"Merlin is there anyone who would know where harry is?"Arthur asked. Merlin looked at him confused then after a minute he nodded.

"Good, you and Balinor go. I'll go back home and take care of... I think there was a creature seen... uh it had the body of a lion, feet of a eagle, and the uh... Bear." Arthur made a escuse up. Merlin smiled slightly.

"You used that before." Merlin said. As they walked out of the house.

"Well then I'm leaving." he said walking in the direction they came from.

"Come on Balinor, we're going to go find you cousin."

Harry sat peacefully on the park swing. Hogwarts had just ended, and Voldemort was back. To top it all off harry never felt more alone.

"Hey stupid!" Dudley's voice sounded cutting Harry's thoughts like a knife.

"What do you want Dudley?" He sighed as Dudley and his 'gang' came up to him.

"Oh nothing." He said acting innocent. Harry stood and started to walk away.

"Oh nothing is a bunch of crap and you know that." Harry called over his shoulder.

5 hours later.

"I didn't mean to!" Harry cried as Vernon landed another kick to the boy's chest. There was a loud crack. Harry doubled over in pain, curled up on the floor. Vernon did not hear him though. He landed kick after kick to the young teen. Harry was bleeding all over, his head, torso, and back.

Vernon landed his hardest kick and harry saw a bright flash of light and darkness.

Merlin walked quickly through the wards of Hogwarts, the young prince at his heels. They passed swiftly through the forbidden forest where the creatures of magic gathered to see him.

"Merlin, the great warlock." A voice greeted. There before the two was a great centaur.

"Thank you for greeting me but I must see Albus imminently."

"Of course." the centaur said with a bow. Merlin continues walking through the forest heading swiftly to the castle. He passed a small hut where he saw a face in the window but paid no heed to it. He walked up the stairs and into the castle.

"Uncle this is the biggest castle I've ever seen!" Balinor said looking around.

"It's a school Balinor. It must be big, over a hundred students attend here." Merlin explained.

"Oh... sorry" Balinor said weakly.

"It's alright."Merlin said as they passed through the wards leading to the castle. They hurried past Hagrid's hut with Balinor's question of who lived there. They flew through the corridors of the grand castle and up to Dumbledore's office.

"Frytour blaunched." Merlin said to the gargle that guarded Dumbledore's office. It jumped aside with great urgency and bowed as Merlin and Balinor passed. Merlin practically ran up the stairs going up three at a time. When he reached the top and pounded on the door and swung open the door. There sat Dumbledore and another man. Merlin walked up to the desk and placed his hands on it leaning over towards the old wizard. The other man looked shocked. He stood and drew his wand on Merlin. Merlin glared over his shoulder eying the black clad man.

"Put your wand down boy, or I'll put it down for you." Merlin snarled before turning to Dumbledore.

"Where is he Albus?" he hissed.

"He is safe not to worry my lord." Dumbledore said. Merlin slammed his fists into the desk.

"Dame it Albus! Where is he! You mad me a promise and it was on you have not been holding it up. So I'll ask one more time, I hate using violence in-front of my nephew, so. Where. Is. My. Son."

"Number 4 Privet drive, Little Whinging, Surrey."

"Wise choice Albus, I'll come back later." He said before heading to his nephew and apperating out of Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

AN) let me just say Wow. You guys are amazing. After a lot of people voted this as the number 1 keep story I was unsure how to continue, but you guys seem to love it. First thing I saw this morning was 15 things on my email account. 15! I have to thank JelloGirl323, god of all, litter jump, and Amme productions for their reviews, and all who kept pushing me. I am now so pumped so enjoy this next chapter cause I'm on a roll!

Merlin stood out side a small home in the middle of a suburb. Turning to his nephew he looked pleadingly.

"Balinor, please, for the love of all that's holy, stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

Merlin's young nephew smiled sheepishly and nodded. Merlin sighed before turning towards the house. He walked up to the door and knocked. Merlin heard the sound of footsteps come to the door and open it. Merlin smiled as a woman stood in the door way, she was much too skinny, of-course he was one to talk.

"Is harry home?" He asked. The woman's eyes widened like a deer and she shut the door on his face.

Merlin knocked again, but this time a man answered he was almost 4 times the woman in with and he had a nasty look upon his face. Merlin did not smile this time.

"Is Harry Potter home?" he asked coldly.

"There's no harry potters here, get lost." the man said before slamming the door on his face yet again. Merlin felt his magic bubbling as he knocked again. The man opened the door again.

"there's no potters here!" the man shouted.

"You see that is where you are mistaken, sir. I know for a fact Harry lives here and I must speak to him now. If you are so kind please fetch him for me for I shall not tolerate being slammed out yet again. This is your last warning sir." Merlin hissed. The man made to shut the door again but Merlin's foot blocked it from closing. Merlin called upon his magic to give him strength as he pushed open the door making the large man stumble back, his eyes wide with fear. Merlin walked into the house.

"Harry!" he called. There was no answer. He continued through the sitting room, the kitchen the family room, but there was no sign of his son. Merlin turned and walked up the stairs.

"Harry!" he called again. There was still no answer. He walked into the upstairs rooms, looking till he went into one with a boy about the age his son would be. But this boy was large, very large, almost the same size as the older man.

"Are you harry potter, boy?" Merlin asked. The boy shook his head fragrantly.

"Do you know where he is, answer truthfully." Merlin asked. The bot nodded.

"Where?" Merlin asked.

"Cu-cupboard under the stairs." he boy stuttered. Merlin almost ran from the room,and flew down the stairs. The man was by the cupboard protecting it.

"Get out of my was sir, or I shall force you." Merlin growled. The man stepped aside and Merlin opened the cupboard door. There on the floor lay a bloody bruised boy, with black hair. Merlin felt his breath get caught in the throat. Merlin dropped to his knees and delicately pulled the boy out. He was bleeding almost everywhere. Merlin swung off his brown cloak and wrapped it around the boy. Merlin heard the older man gasp, most likely at Merlin's clothing, or perhaps the scars that covered his body. Merlin pulled out a dagger that he had at his side and placed it under the boy's nose. Ever so slowly the blade fogged, harry was breathing, but only just.

"What did you do?" Merlin hissed as he stood, his son at his feet.

"I-I... that little freak..."

"Harry is NOT a freak!" Merlin shouted.

There was a loud explosion outside the house followed by car alarms. Merlin spun and faced the door, where Balinor's head appeared.

"I didn't mean to uncle!"Balinor said.

"It's alright Balinor, you just spared these people's lives, I'm proud of you." Merlin said before picking yo his son. Merlin walked to the door.

"You will not see harry again, and if you do he shall only recognize you as people who hurt him greatly. You are no family of his." Merlin said over his shoulder before heading out the door.

"Grab hold of me Balinor and don't let go." Merlin said. He felt his nephew wrap his arms around his waist before apperating. They appeared just out side Merlin's 'Camelot zone'. They ran, Merlin carefuly keeping his son's head safe. They got bout half way before Merlin's knees gave out. Merlin landed hard, but kept Harry from touching the ground.

"Uncle!" Balinor exclaimed rushing to Merlin's side. Merlin was looking down at harry watching as blood soaked through his brown cloak.

"Balinor I need you to run as fast as you can. Get your father, or your father's horse. Hurry Balinor, we haven't much time." Balinor ran, faster than every before.


	6. Chapter 6

Balinor ran past the guards that stood outside the gate, ignoring their calls. He weaved through the crowd. He ran to the courtyard where his father was sitting on top of his horse. Sir Gwaine had just readied his horse

"FATHER!" Balinor yelled. Arthur turned at the sound of his young son.

" Balinor what's wrong, where's your uncle?" Arthur asked.

"He-e collapsed halfway to.. the city. Ha-rry's bleeding. Hurry." Balinor panted, but Arthur heard enough. Arthur took off in the direction of the city gates spurring his horse to move faster all the way. Gwaine swung onto his horse an he too spurred his after his king.

Merlin cradled his son in his arms, like a child,like he would have if he had been given the chance to raise him. Harry whimpered softly, barely audible. Merlin softly shushed him brushing the stray locks of raven hair off his son's forehead.

"I'll take care of you now, I promise." Merlin whispered to his son. Merlin looked up and saw two horses galloping towards him. He lifted and arm and waved, drawing attention to him. As the riders neared he saw the Camelot red. He slowly got to his feet lifting harry with him.

"Merlin!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Hurry!" Merlin shouted back. The horses sped up as Merlin began to stumble closer to them. Arthur's blonde hair came into view, in seconds he was right in-front of Merlin. Arthur dismounted.

"Arthur, get harry to Gaius, your horse is faster." Merlin said carrying Harry to Arthur's horse. Arthur mounted and held harry under neath the arms as Merlin moved harry into a sitting position on Arthur's horse. Arthur took off as Merlin climbed on behind Gwaine on his horse.

Merlin ran through the courtyard and up the flight of stairs to Gaius' chambers. Arthur was rushing about the room and Gaius stood in-front of his stocks.

"How can I help?" Merlin spoke up. Gaius turned, jumping at the sudden sound.

"Get fresh water from the well, then boil some for bandages." Gaius said. Merlin nodded and took off to follow his mentor's orders. When Merlin returned he used magic to heat a pot of Water then dipped the bandages into the boiling water. Merlin helped Gaius bandage the wounds and used some spells to speed up the healing posses. Merlin sat next to Harry's bed, watching each steady breath of his son.

Flash back

_ The shift could be felt by all creatures of the old religion. Kilgharrah was the one who brought it to Merlin's attention._

_'Merlin' Kilgharrah's voice rang through Merlin's head as he sat at the round table next to arthur. _

_'Go away.' Merlin thought back. _

_'Merlin we must speak now' Kilgharrah responded. _

_'About what I'm in an important meting.' Merlin snapped._

_'about the ripple that you felt not long ago.'_

_'you know?'_

_'yes'_

_'…'_

"_MERLIN!" a very present, and very not Kilgharrah voice shouted. Merlin snapped back to the round table where everyone was staring at him. _

"_Sorry what?" Merlin asked._

"_I was asking you, what's wrong." Arthur said._

"_Kilgharrah needs to talk to me, now."Merlin said, looking down at his lap._

"_Go on then." Arthur said. Merlin's head shot up and he smiled._

"_Thank you, I have a feeling he would add pain to the next message." Merlin said as he stood, swinging his cloak on. _

_Merlin saddled his horse and rode to the clearing he always meet Kilgharrah in. the great dragon waited for Merlin as he rode in. _

"_What is it Kilgharrah?" Merlin asked. _

"_the witch has given birth to your heir." Kilgharrah said straightly. Merlin looked puzzled. _

"_What do you mean by that?" Merlin asked. _

"_Exactly what I said." Kilgharrah said with a smirk._

"_No cryptic poem, no hints that make sense to no one except to you?" Merlin asked_

"_No."_

"_Oh... Where is she?" _

"_I shall take you there." Merlin raised an eyebrow at the dragon before him. Kilgharrah as he said 'Was not a horse.' But here he was offering to be one. Merlin hesitantly climbed onto Kilgharrah's back. They flew for almost an hour before Kilgharrah landed. _

"_the witch is right ahead about 25 meters." Merlin nodded and walked ahead. In a few minutes he arrived at a small camp. There was a single tent. He opened the flap and saw the black haired mess of Morgana. There was a bundle in her arms, which Merlin slowly lifted. It was a baby with a head of black hair. Slowly the baby opened it's eyes shocking Merlin. It was like looking into his own blue eyes._

"_I'll keep you safe now." He whispered to the babe. In response it gurgled and reached up a chubby hand. Merlin left the camp and walked back to Kilgharrah. _

_The great dragon flew Merlin back to Camelot. Carefully mounting his horse Merlin headed back into the city carrying his child. He got to the courtyard where he dismounted carefully. One of the stable boys came out to greet him. _

"_Lord Merlin." the boy bowed. _

"_Can you please tend to my horse for me?" Merlin asked. The boy nodded and led the horse off. _

_Merlin entered the council room where he saw everyone's attention drawn to him. _

"_I- I have a child." Merlin said. _

_The room was dead silent. Then Gwen burst out of her seat and rant to embrace her friend. _

"_Congratulations Merlin! Is it a boy or girl?" it was Merlin's turn to be quiet. _

"_Um..."He started the slowly peeked into the bundle of cloth, getting red int the face. _

"_Uh its a boy!" Merlin said. _

"_What are you going to name him?" Percival asked. Merlin looked down at his baby boy, and smiled. _

"_Harry, Harry Artorius Ambrosia." Merlin said. At this Arthur smiled. Merlin looked at his king and friend, who mouthed words of thanks to his 'brother'. _

End flashback

Gaius entered his chambers and smiled softly as he saw his ward asleep on a chair, head on the bed his son laid in. his family was whole once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait.**

Arthur walked to Gaius' chambers when he remembered why Merlin did not come to wake him. He knocked lightly and opened the door. Merlin was sitting in a chair just watching harry.

"Merlin?" Merlin's head shot up and looked at Arthur.

"I'm sorry Arthur, I didn't hear you come in." Merlin said before looking back at the raven haired boy.

"You should eat Merlin." Arthur said walking over to Merlin's side. Merlin shrugged, but made no movement to get up.

"We're all worried." Arthur said. Merlin nodded and sighed.

"I just want him to wake up,but then... then I don't know. He was never told. Probably doesn't even know he was adopted." Merlin said.

"It'll be alright, Merlin. Things always turn out alright, that's just how things work." Arthur said. Merlin nodded.

"Besides if he's anything like his father he'll pull though everything." Arthur said gaining a small smile from Merlin.

"I need to do something." Merlin sighed. He stood and grabbed a basket by the door.

"Gaius needs Herbs. I'll be in the forest, if he wakes..."

"I'll send someone to get you." Arthur said.

Merlin walked into the forest and knelt to pick any herbs he ran along. He set the basket down and started to pace back and forth over one spot, flattening the grass into a straight line.

_'he's your son now'_

_'it's safer this way'_

_'I love you harry.'_

_'I'll keep you safe now'_

_'no matter what, my son, I shall always love you and protect you.'_

Merlin turned on the spot and threw his fist out colliding it with a tree giving a shout releasing all his power. The tree blew away and smashed into another as Merlin dropped to his knees.

#$%

Arthur sat in the same chair his best mate sat in and held a book in his lap. He flipped the page and glanced up. The boy stirred and Arthur sat up straighter, placing a cool rag to the boy's brow. The young man's eyes shot open.

"You're safe now, don't worry." Arthur said as the by tried to move away.

"GAIUS!" Arthur called to the door on the other side of the room. Soon after the aged physician came out and his eyebrows shot up. He walked up to the two and sat down.

"How are you feeling lad?" He asked.

"W-who are you?" Harry asked, eyes skeptical with fear and doubt.

"My name is Gaius, I'm a physician."

"Gaius should I send for him?" Arthur asked quietly. Gaius nodded.

"Send for who?"

"Someone who wants very dearly to see you awake and well. He'll be able to answer a lot of your questions."

Arthur had his head out the door leaning almost all the way out as he yelled at one single knight.

"GWAINE STOP BEING AND ARSE AND GO GET HIM!"

"why don't you.."

"FOR ONCE DO AS YOU'RE TOLD GWAINE OR SO HELP ME YOU WILL BE IN THE STALKES FOR OVER A WEEK!" the king shouted.

"As you wish princess!" Gwaine's voice lifted to Harry's ears. Arthur's hand shot inside and grabbed the nearest blunt object, a cup, and threw it at the knight. There was a loud clash and laughing as the knight fled unharmed.

Arthur came back into the room red in the face. And flopped down into a chair by the foot of Harry's bed. Harry stared at him eyebrow raised in question.

"One day… He's going to get _everyt_hing he's asked for." Arthur said simply.

#$%

"MERLIN!" a voice shouted. Merlin picked his basket up and walked to the voice. Merlin came to the road where a man stood back to him, it was gwaine.

"MERLIN!"

"I'm right here, stop shouting Gwaine." Merlin said causing the drunkard to jump.

"He awake." Gwaine said. Merlin shoved the basket of herbs in Gwaine's chest and took off running towards the castle.

Merlin froze outside the door to his guardian's chambers. He took a deep breath and put his hand on the knob.

"You can do it Merlin." Gwaine's voice said. Merlin turned and saw Gwaine leaning against the wall holding the basket out. Merlin grabbed the basket and gave the knight a weak smile.

"His life will be better with you in it... and even better with me!" Gwaine said. Merlin rolled his eyes at the foolish knight.

"One reason I'm glad he spent almost 15 years out of _your _influence." Merlin said with a smile and opened the door.

Harry sat in the bed with Gaius next to him asking him what hurt (which was _honestly_ the stupidest question for someone to ask).

"feeling better Harry?" He asked. The boy looked up with eyes that unmistakeably were Lily's.

"Where am I and who are you? Why are these two avoiding my questions."

"You are in Camelot." Merlin started but when Harry opened his mouth he pointed a finger at him.

"No interruptions and don't laugh. You are in the citadel of Camelot under the care of my guardian, Gaius. The other man is my.. prattish king, Arthur. I myself am Merlin." the boy opened his mouth again. "Shh. Now you may not believe me but.. Harry, I am your father."

**sorry for the star wars moment but.. I had to. **

**But best line ever. "Luke, I am your father."**

**Please review I love reviews.**


End file.
